Earthbound -1
by blazikeaton
Summary: A mysterious catlike person has arrived to Ness's planet, remembering nothing. A (similarly) mysterious council has sent him there, their motives unclear. As Ness and the cat dude fight, they uncover a dark secret... Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

The Amazing Adventure of Krono

[CHAPTER 1]: Krono and a psyker

A strange table appears, surrounded by mysterious figures. "I should go. This place is dangerous." Says a stout figure, short in stature, a rusted battleax at his side. "But the place does not need to be leveled... yet." Says a tall figure, a bow that was taller than him strapped to his back.

"I'll go." Says a catlike figure, a katana sheathed on his back. "*sigh* fine. Send Krono, he is the negotiator of this ragtag group." "WAHAHAHAHAH! Him?! I could squash him like a fly!" The stout figure gloated. "Do not mock him, Balrog, he may be weak, but he is faster than the wind." "hmph."

A small orange portal opened nearby, signaling Krono's leave. "Unfortunately," the tall figure said, "we will have to supress your memories." "Can I carry some wine with me?" The tall figure sighed. "Yes." Kronos made a happy face. "Then i'm fine, HIT IT! WOOOOOOOOOO!" Kronos shouted, jumping into the portal.

A young boy was walking along the street, a floating grocery bag behind him.

Wait, WHAT.

The young boy whistled a nostalgic tune, eyes closed, seemingly knowing where he was going without seeing. "Ahhhh, saturdays, how I love them, although it helps, having psycic powers." The boy said, eyes still closed.

Suddenly, a teenager in a strange shark outfit ran into him. "HEY, I wanna beat the crap out of someone. You look weak and defenseless enough. I'll try to make this quick." The young boy laughed. "Heh heh heh..." The sharkid looked pissed. He raised his skateboard...

"PK BLADE!"

The sharkid went flying, stopping short of a building. In midair.

"I'll tell you once, and you better memorise it. I AM NESS, DESTROYER OF GIYGAS, SAVIOR OF WORLDS! Stay out of my town or i'll homerun you to FUCKING kentucky, DO YOU HEAR ME!?"

The sharkid nodded feebly, and ran off. "I'm glad they got rid of the Onett Police Force, they just get in the way." Ness said, an aggravated look on his face, "Although it's hard work keeping the town safe all by myself. I oughta call Paula here to help someday, she can just nuke some of 'em."

Suddenly, Ness sensed another mind nearby. "Strange," he said, "I usually only sense other psycics..." Ness ran toward the direction of the Strange Mind...

Krono wakes up, remebering only his name, his wine, and his katana (and skills to match!).

Huh? Why can't I remember anything? Meh. It hardly matters, I HAVE BOOZE! Krono thought with glee. -SWITCH TO NESS VIEW- Ness was running toward the brainwave, strangely getting weaker as he approached it.

Aaaaaaaaand then he saw Krono, passed out on the ground, drunk as all hell.

Strange, I can only get his name from his mind. Course, it's probobly because he's plastered harder than drywall. Ness thought aggravatedly.

"OI! Cat dude! Get up!" Ness shouted, kicking the kobold in the side lightly. He got "mrrrrmrrr fffflggglghffffff" as his answer. "Oh for the love of..." "PK HEAL OMEGA!"

A strange white light surrounded the kobold, slowly stirring him into consiousness.

"Hey! Get up, Boozer!" Ness said, a hint of acknowledgment in his voice.

"Ugh, my head," the kobold said, "what am I doing here?" "I ask the questions here. Who are you?" "My name is Krono, I like wine and killing things. Who are you?" the stange catman said politely. "I am Ness, you do not need to know anything else about me. what are you doing here?"

"I'm pretty sure I was supposed to be doing something, but I forgot what it was." Kronos said. "Pfff. No wonder, you drank enough wine to take down a bull elephant." Ness retailiated. Krono smiled. "I told you, I like wine."

"Anyway, can you direct me to shelter? These tattered clothings provide little warmth, and it is close to winter time."

"Sure," Ness said, "but if you try anything funny..." Ness raised a long bat, colored red, with the letters PSI carved on it crudely. Krono cringed.

They walked off towards Ness's house, the sun setting behind them...

[END CHAPTER ONE]


	2. Chapter 2

Earthbound -1 *Plays Bitchin' Earthbound Song*  
Chapter Two [Out among the starmen]

Before we begin, I would like to say somthing.

THIS IS MY FIRST FIC.  
And for those who read the last chapter, I bet you thought, "This Fic sucks ass!" right?  
Well, I will be using a brand new writing style in this chapter! I will also try to make it longer and more comprehensible.  
WARNING:DANGER:THIS FIC WILL BE LONG AND RANDOM. DO NOT TRY THESE THINGS AT HOME. This fic can, and will, make references to my favorite videogames.  
READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

Recap(since the last chapter sucked ass!)!  
A mysterious council has sent a catlike...person named Krono to eagleland.  
Ness meets up with Krono in a forest clearing, somehow sensing the idiot's mind.  
Ness is taking Krono to his home, hoping for some answers from this mysterious person...  
!What will Ness and Krono do when a mysterious opponent appears? Find out now, on Earthbound -1!

Ness and Krono are walking along the path to Ness's house. Krono is drinking wine.  
Ness: Don't you know tha that stuff rots your brain?  
Krono: No, Videogames rot your brain, alchohol just kills it.  
Ness: ...  
Krono Besides, i'm obviously not human, alchohol could have a different effect on me.  
Ness suddenly tenses up.  
Krono: What's wrong?  
Ness: There is something coming...

!A large beam of white light shoots down and touches the earth. When it is gone, a tall silver figure is standing in it's place.!  
Ness: Huh? A starman?  
Krono: Starman? What's-  
!A bolt of fire hits Krono in the face, knocking him a few feet back.!  
Krono: SHIT!  
Ness: Are you okay?!  
Krono: Yeah...  
Krono(enraged): Let's FUCK HIS SHIT UP!  
Ness(taunting): Okay!  
AUTHOR : For those who don't get that, I will explain all references at the end of the chapter. END SHAMELESS SELF INSERTION!  
!Starman strikes a Superman pose!  
*Boss's gray swirl effect* *Starman theme starts playing*  
|Starman blocked the way!| |Ness casts PK Shield Omega!| The author will not bother with the pointless explanation!  
|Krono attacks! Starman takes 13 damage!| |Starman tries PK Fire Beta!| |The psychic shield made the Starman's attack dissapear!| |Ness tries PK Rockin' Omega! Starman takes 121 damage! Starman returns to the future!| *Boss victory theme*  
|Ness & Krono gain 50 exp. each.| |Krono grew to level 7!| *Atk. up, Def. up, Mind up.*

Krono: What was that?!  
Ness: A Starman. My mortal nemesis, Giygas THE AUTHOR SHUDDERS sent these guys after me when I was close to killing him.  
Krono: He was tough. My attack barely dented him!  
Ness: Because this is an RPG world (and the author is gonna be a dick), you are level 6. Technically 7, since we beat the starman.  
Ness: When I found you, you were in a figurative "new game state." It's an odd phenomenon where if someone decides to start over, they can.  
Krono: Not good.  
Ness: Yeah it does suck-  
Krono: No, I mean that orange portal over there.  
Ness: WHAAAAT?  
An orange portal is indeed in view, and stepping through it are two strange figures.  
Krono: Wait... I think I know these guys!  
From now on, I will be using abbreviations in the names, to speed up reading.  
N: Quit interrupting the chapter, asshole!  
AUTHOR : (Stares at Ness with a godly rage.) BACK TO THE CHAPTER, MORTALS.  
N:Wait, Krono! You know these guys?!  
K: Yeah! Balrog, and... uhhhh... Vitriol? I think, yeah.  
Krono draws his Katana.  
Kro: Something tell me they are not friendly.  
(There are two figures. One is somewhat short, but he looked powerful. He had a rusty axe strapped to his side.)  
(The other figure was very tall, at least 7 foot 2. He had a bow with no string on his back.)  
(Both figures were very strange looking. The short one had greenish skin, pointed ears, and was wearing tattered clothings.)  
(The tall one had very strange, almost hypnotic eyes. They seemed to be shifting colors at a very fast rate...)  
Short figure: Hey, Krono! You wanna fight?  
Tall figure: *Sighs* Not now Balrog.  
Balrog?: Aw, come on! My axe hand is itchin' for a fight! I know you wanna fight too, Vitriol.  
Vitriol?: Fine.  
Balrog's & Vitriol's respective weapons became new again, looking a lot like Ness's Ultimate Bat color scheme.(Red and yellow, if you're asking.)

*Fight woosh* *FF6's boss theme plays*  
!Krono and Ness are an the right side, Balrog and Vitriol are on the left.!  
|Ambushed!| |Balrog attacks! Just missed!| |Vitriol uses Wind Shot! Krono takes 23 damage!| |Krono is on guard.| |Ness tried PK Rockin' Omega! It didn't work on Balrog! Vitriol takes 200 damage! Vitriol passes out!| |Balrog used cleave! Ness takes 9999 points of mortal damage! Ness passed out...| |Krono is enraged! Krono used a new skill!| |Balrog takes 253 damage! Balrog kneels.| *FF6 victory fanfare*  
Krono gains 7000 experience.  
Krono grows to level 15!  
*All stats way up!*

Kro(panting): That'll... Show ya...  
Nes:.  
Kro: You okay, Ness?  
Nes: Yeah, i'm... fine.  
Bal: That was specTACULAR!  
Vit(Wounded): Not very good... to me...  
Kro: Whiner.  
Bal: Sore loser.  
Nes: Eejit.  
Nes: That reminds me... !Ness Beats the everloving crap out of balrog for a few minutes.!  
Kro: Who are you?  
Vit: You can call us... friends.

Who are these mysterious new fighters? Will Ness ever stop beating the everloving crap out of Balrog? Can Krono gain back his memories? Why am i asking you all these questions? Find out next time, on Earthbound -1!

For the taunting part, that was from super smash brothers brawl.  
As a side note, these authors notes are probably gonna get more awesome as time goes on.  
For now, stats!  
Before that, explanation D:  
Str. determines offensive power. Def. determines how much damage is blocked per hit. Mind is magic or Psychic power (SEE THAT. THAT IS IMPORTANT.). Spirit is magic defense.

STAT TABLE Krono: Str. is 20 Def. is 12 Mind is 43 Spirit is 12

Ness: Str. is 100 Def. is 125 Mind is 200 spirit is 200

Balrog: Unknown Vitriol: Unknown 


	3. The boring Story chapter

Before we begin, I would- *explosion* *Giant robot appears* (Chorus)OH SHIT! HOLY SHIT! (dunnnnnn...) !The giant robot's face opens, revealing a man with four tentacles sprouting out of his back.! Tentacleman: Doctoroctagonapus BAAAAAHHHHHH! | shishitshitSHITSHIIIT! *Author dodges the GIYANT LAYZOR*  
OKAY! You wanna play rough, Doctor? I liked LAYZORZ before they were a collection. | GIANT MANLY VOICE: HIPSTERR GLASSES ACTIVATE!  
*Author is suddenly wearing hipster glasses!* Doctor?: GAH! Hipster! | Hold on. *Puts on godly glow* I AM THE HIPSTER AUTHOR. COWER laysor MAN!  
Doc: ...no. | FUCK THIS. Author snaps his fingers.

Last time we left Ness and Krono, they were fighting two strange individuals, Balrog and Vitriol. They were nearly beaten, until Krono managed to pull a new skill out and bust up Balrog with it. Once Ness stopped beating the everloving crap outta Balrog, Vitriol explained that they came in peace, only to retrieve Krono and bring him back to the Council of Multiversal Affairs (before you ask, Krono, Balrog, and Vitriol are part of a Multiversal council that watches over basically everything. They are Negotiations, Levelling(Destruction of a universe), and Espionage, respectively.). Krono was sent to negotiate a peace treaty with the master of the universe, but he had to have his memory erased, so as not to freak the locals. They erased too much, and he forgot the mission at hand, so they had to bring him back and cancel the mission. Krono has other ideas...

Krono: No. I don't wanna go back. This place is fun! *Cracks a wicked smile*  
Vitriol: Krono. Without you, we will not be able to persuade other universes.  
Balrog: Yeah, what he said.  
Kro: I stand by my word.  
Ness: If I may...  
Vit: Hmmm?  
Nes: I sense strong energy within Krono. I may be able to teach him to teleport.  
Nes: With his power, he may be able to teleport through space, and even time, maybe.  
Kro: ...  
Nes: This way (if you give him one of those mini pagers), you can call him at any time, for whatever.  
Kro: I-  
Bal & Vit: We love it!  
Vit: Hey, something we agree on, for once. *folds arms like a badass*  
[Krono and Ness walk off]  
Nes: Hey, you can stay at my house for awhile. We're pretty close to thanksgiving.  
[Vitrio opens his mouth in protest, but before he can speak...]  
Bal: I LOVE CHICKEN! We'll take it.  
[Vitrio sighs]

-Meanwhile, behind Ness's house...-  
Nes: First up! !Ness whorls to face Krono's direction! How to sense Psychic Energy (and read minds!)!  
Kro: Cool.  
Nes: Concentrate. If you sense something, tell me.  
Kro(concentrating): ...  
Nes: ...  
Kro: ...Ah! Feels like someone is punching my brain. Kinda hurts.  
Nes: ...That means someone evil is nearby. Think 'name' and you will probe his mind to find his name.  
Kro(thoughts): Name, name, name...  
?:MAIM.  
Kro: GHAAAAAAAH! *Clutches his head*  
Nes: What!? What's wrong?  
Kro: I... Don't know... AAAAAAAHHHHHH! *Krono begins to cry blood(!)*  
Nes: What?!  
!Krono's eyes shift from Sky Blue to a deep, Bloody Red.!  
[Ness turns on his psychic sense, and sees a red mist flowing through Krono.]  
?:HELLO, NESS.  
Nes: You!  
?:YES... I HAVE COME TO-  
?(2):Hello! Are you a friend?  
?: WHAT THE...? HOW DID YOU-  
?(2): Outwill you? HAH! I dunno.  
?: ...I HAVE COME TO MAKE AMENDS WITH YOU, NESS.  
Nes: ?.?-[?]  
?: I'M ... *grumbles*  
?(2): You're what?  
?: I, GIYGAS, AM SORRY.  
Nes: ...Apology accepted. I'd shake your hand, if you had one.  
Giygas!?: ACTUALLY...  
[Krono gets up, his appearance drastically altered.]  
[Krono's clothes were now new, sparkly white, and very suave looking.]  
[His fur was now far darker, giving the appearance that he was soaked in blood.]  
[His eyes were now... really creepy. The pupils are now deep red, surrounded in black.]  
Krono?(holding out hand): Greetings, friend, enemy.  
Nes: Giygas...?  
Kro?: Yes, and no. You see, I/we/he was/were dying, & we fused together/he fused with me. Capiche?  
Nes: ...yyyyyaaaaaaaano. I don't.  
Krono. Giygas?: ...  
Nes: ...ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. NOW I get it.  
Krogan? idk: Comes with being part Universal Cosmic Destroyer.  
Nes: Hm. Well, you're not giygas anymore. What should we call you?  
Definitely Krogan: Call me...  
AUTHOR : OH GET ON WITH IT!  
Krogan: Call me Krogan.  
Nes: Cool.  
-Meanwhile, at Ness's house, there is chaos...-  
]ACTIVATE CLIFFHANGER CODE says Krogan.[  
[END CHAPTER] 


End file.
